Demigod Apartment Life
by MoogleGuy
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, all share an extreamly expensive apartment in new york, What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY, AND...GO!

So this is it?

"Yep" Rachel said,

" I can't belive your dad bought us this apartment, it's huge, and in the middle of Manhattan" Nico said.

"Ya well, it took alot of work, but..."

"It's AWESOME!" Thalia yelled.

Everyone was commenting on the AMAZING apartment Rachel managed to get us, and by "us" i mean; Me, Annabeth,Thalia, Nico and herself, Grover and Clarrisse will be crashing here occasionally as well.

Its a large apartment, just a few blocks west over from Centeral Park. It has 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a pool, a hot tub, 3 "bonus rooms" a library, and a lot more.

"Go ahead and pick out your rooms then!" Rachel said.

Nico and i agreed to share a room, so we rushed up towards the 2nd floor to get to "the bedroom" This was a bedroom Rachel told us about, and since she wanted the one on the first floor because it had a view of the streets leading down Manhattan, which "would make an excellent painting"

Annabeth and Thalia were sharing a room too and knew exactly where we were heading , though neither of us knew which room it was, i opened a door, hoping i chose correctly, and was both disiponted and amazed when instead it was a giant lounge room with a TV taking up the entire far, Nico opened a door across from it and found a bathroom. Annabeth and I both were reaching for the same door, when i heard Thalia scream.

"OH-MY-GODS! this room is awesome! check it out Annabeth!" she yelled.

"This is SO ours!" she said.

I glanced in, she was right, this room was awesome it was full of couches and rugs and all of these expensive looking things that would cause my mom to have a fit.

The girls were smiling at me and sticking thier tounges out or whatever, i tried to ignore it, but i was pretty bummed out about not getting the room, i could tell Nico was too, he was giving them evil looks.

"Now go away, we have to change! that is, unless you want to loose your eyes!" Thalia said

"Dont worry, we're leaving" Nico said.

I headed toward the door Annabeth and I were reaching for.

"I guess this is our bedroom, i said.

I opened the door.

"WOW" said Nico.

"HOLEY BUTT!" I yelled "I am SOOO glad we got this room!"

The room wasn't as big as the other room, but it had almost like a 2nd level to it, the roof was high up so on the right wall there was a platform with beds, chairs and the 3rd TV i saw so far in this room. I also can see an attached bathroom, a soda machine, a jacuzzi, a fountain and a giant wall to wall fishtank with clear glass, window behind it, looking into the skyline, it looked like the fish were swiming around New York City.

I looked over to see Nico staring at the largest TV, right below the platform , it was set up infront of a giant couch, snack refrigerator, and fooseball table. I had a feeling i would know where to find him for the next few days.

Since we were getting too old for camp (the majority of us are between 18 and 22) we were told to try and find someplace outside of camp to stay, especialy since so many new campers show up every year. Anyways, although this apartment is alittle far from camp, its free, and Nico and I only have to be there every other weekend so why not?

"UM...EVERYONE GET DOWNSTAIRS CAUSE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING PRETTY COOL... THANK YOU"

"Must be Rachel trying out the thingy that like talks over the speaker and stuff" Nico guessed.

"Wow that sounded very inteligent, come on" i hurried him along.

We met up with Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth on the way downstairs.

"So what do you think it is that she wants to show us?" Annabeth asked.

"I hope it has to do with food" Grover said.

"Wow, you dont have any food in your bedroom" Thalia asked.

"Well i do...but the yogurt they have is the wrong flavor! they have Apple Strawberry but i like-"

"Kiwi Pie, we know!" I said, cutting him off.

"Hey guys! sooo, how are you liking the place so far?

"Awsome" was pretty much the response all around.

"Thats good, anyways, i called you down here to check out the room behind me, its pretty cool"

She opened the door, and behind it was a dark room with large speakers, and a giant movie projector, 3 rows of big comfortable looking chairs rest infront.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?"

1 HOUR LATER

Annabeths POV

While everyone was in the movie room watching Clach of the Titans, Percy and I were sitting in the living room watching family guy, we chatted and stuff for a while, i remember getting drousy and eventualy, i fell asleep in Percys arms. i couldn't wait until tomorrow, we were supposed to go swimming. That should be fun... snore.

PT 1

END


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a pounding headache, probably from all of the candy i ate last night, after Annabeth and Rachel were asleep, Nico, Thalia and I were playing poker and watching tv in the pool room. I probably ate like three 2-pound bags of Jolly Ranchers. I don't even know what time i fell asleep last night, but i know it was way past 5am.

"PERCY COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO MEET THE OTHERS AT THE POOL!" Nico yelled.

Apperantly, sons of Hades don't get affected by lack of sleep.

I quickly slip my trunks on and put some sweatpants over them, then i comb my hair and ran out into the hallway and over to the girls room.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY YET!" i shouted.

"I am!" Annabeth said, opening the door.

"Go away" Thalia mumbled, still laying in her bed.

"Alright then, we are leaving in five minutes" I told them, walking back to my room.

"Ok," i said to Nico, "i guess Thalia isn't coming with us, she's still in asleep"

"After how long we stayed up last night, i not suprised" he said.

"Ya, well i don't know why we dont just go swimming here, i mean, we DO have a pool..."

""There isn't even any WATER in it!"

"Ok, Whatever, lets just get Rachel, and go!"

"I'll go get her, you get the cars ready" he said.

"Whos going in your car?" I asked.

"Me and Rachel i guess, since Thalia isn't coming..." he answered

After Nico and Rachel left, I went up to go get Annabeth, I open the door and Annabeth is standing right there, with her bags packed, smiling up at me.

Hey! Knock much Percy!" Thalia yelled at me.

"Oh ya, hold on, but Thalia is coming too, she just needs to change first.

"Ok, well bye... I'll be waiting in my car."

I Walked downstairs toward the elevator, when all of a sudden i a hand grabs me by the shoulder. I turn around to see who this person is but i didn't see anyone, so i dismiss it and keep on walking, though being alot more cautious, again i sence someones presence, i hear footsteps and quiet breathing. I reach for my sword... When suddenly, out of nowhere, my half brother, Tyson appears and gives me a hug.

"Hi big guy! you scared me there for a second!"

"Ya well i just came to tell you Daddy wants to talk to you"

"Oh, well...ok could you-"

"Sorry gotta go!" he said. and disapeared.

"Ok that was weird and also random...Anyways, i have to get to my car" i said to my self.

Speaking of my car, it's awesome, it was a present for my 19th birthday from my parents (all of them). Corvette. Yeah, i know, awesome.

I waited in my car for a few minutes (actually, more than a few) until the girls showed up.

"Alright! Let's go!" Annabeth said.

"Says the one who takes 25 minutes just to get downstairs."

"Hey!" That wasn't my fault, Thalia had to pick out a swimsuit, then spend ten minutes in the bathroom getting ready!"

"Probably did it just to annoy me"

"you've got me all figured out" said Thalia

"Ya, alright, well then, here we go!..."

No one said anything for a while, we just sat in silence for 5 minutes or so.

"Sooo" Thalia said "we missed you guys last night, wadya do?" she asked knowingly.

"Nothing!" Annabeth answered quickly "we just wached some TV and went to bed."

Thalia smiled "Suuurrreee"

Seriously though, me and Annabeth really don't DO anything, it's what some of the Aphrodite's would call "boring". Though i do admit, sometimes it does get alittle we've been going out for about six years.

"Oh look we're here!" said Annabeth.

"Great, lets go meet the others inside."


End file.
